Fantasy
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Established Rollivia. Can be read as a sequel to Play Date and Come Again or on its own. Amanda has a fantasy and today, Olivia makes it come true.


**This story can be read on its own or as a sequel to "Play Date" and "Come Again". It's established Rollivia but they haven't made public yet that they're a couple.**

 **It was co-written by SoCalCanadian and myself (well, mostly by SoCalCanadian) - she's the BDSM expert! I hope you all will enjoy it. Do let us know in a review.**

*AO*

Amanda entered her apartment, completely exhausted. The team had just wrapped up their latest case, and all Amanda wanted to do was cuddle her daughter, have Frannie sitting on the couch with a tennis ball, and a glass of red wine. But someone else had plans for Amanda this evening.

"Detective Rollins," a familiar voice said from the darkness. Someone pushed Amanda up against her front door, locking it. "You've been a very bad girl. I think you need to be punished."

Amanda knew instantly what this was. It was what she had asked of her lover of three months a week ago.

She moaned softly. "Olivia, please."

"You are to call me Mistress."

Oh yes, this was exactly what she had asked of her lover.

"Yes, Mistress," Amanda answered meekly.

Olivia Benson was an amazingly attentive lover but what Amanda loved the most, was when she got a little dominant. Olivia never overdid it and after two and a half months, Amanda had dared to ask her if she'd be up for some role playing. She had never liked it when men were dominant but with Olivia, everything was different. She trusted her implicitly.

"Good girl," Olivia continued, and Amanda focused on her lover's voice, which was dripping with arousal. "You will go to the bedroom, and be on your knees in nothing but your underwear. You have two minutes."

Amanda slowly made her way to her bedroom, stripping her clothes along the way. When she entered, she sat on her ankles, knees touching the ground. All she wore was a thin red lace thong. It was getting very wet already, all fatigue forgotten, and Amanda knew she was going to need release soon.

She heard the door close behind her, and then her 'Mistress' spoke again.

"I'll give you a reward, my pet," Olivia said, her voice low and sexy. "Stand up, go over to the bed, and lie down on your stomach. Keep your legs on the floor. When you're in position, spread your legs for me."

The blonde walked over to her bed and got into the position that Olivia instructed her to.

"Don't keep me waiting," Amanda begged, but she was suddenly cut off. Olivia ripped off the thong, destroying the flimsy material, and then tossed it aside. Amanda felt her girlfriend's hand smack her on the ass several times and then, Olivia's tongue was swiping through her folds. "Liv, please."

The Lieutenant only took a few swipes before standing up and using her handcuffs to restrain Amanda's wrists behind her back. Then, Olivia pushed two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

"Are you a good girl?" was the question. "Does anyone else make you this wet?"

"No, Mistress, only you," Amanda's voice cracked. The pleasure that Olivia was giving her … no other person would ever compare to it.

"Say it. Say that I am the only person who makes you wet."

"You are the only person," Amanda continued, her breathing speeding up as Olivia curled her fingers inside her, finding her g-spot. The Lieutenant moved faster, feeling her girlfriend's muscles contract around her. Amanda was getting closer to an orgasm. "Mistress, I'm going to come soon."

"You do not get to until I say you can," Olivia demanded, but it was too late. Amanda's juices went all over her fingers. "Bad girl."

"I'm sorry, Mistress. Please don't punish me," Amanda begged, loving their role play so much. "I'm trying to be a good girl."

Olivia licked all the juices off of her fingers, humming contently. But then she told Amanda,

"Sorry, but good girls don't come before they are told to. I will be punishing you."

Amanda felt herself getting aroused again at the thought of Olivia punishing her. The handcuffs were removed to allow Amanda to get into a different position.

"Lie on your back and spread your arms and legs," the Lieutenant demanded.

Amanda did so, and her limbs were tied to the bed with rope. Olivia stripped herself of her pants and panties and straddled the blonde's face.

"As punishment, you must make me come."

Amanda's tongue immediately was on the brunette's clit, tasting the wetness.

"Mistress, you taste amazing," the detective replied.

"You don't talk, pet," Liv snapped. Amanda went quiet after that statement, continuing to lick and suck her girlfriend. She loved to make Olivia squirm and wished she could touch her luscious body, but she couldn't. She breathed hard along with Olivia until the brunette came hard. She loved to hear the Lieutenant moan in ecstasy.

Olivia needed a few moments to catch her breath and then got in her role of the Mistress again.

"Good girl. Now have you learned your lesson?" she asked Amanda.

"Yes, Mistress, I'll be a good girl from now on."

Olivia made Amanda stand up and restrained the blonde's wrists to the Saint Andrew's cross in the corner of the bedroom.

"This little pussy of yours needs to be taught a lesson," Liv continued when Amanda was tied up again, as she stuck one finger inside. "Gets wet on contact with my fingers. Excellent."

"Mistress, I want to come," Amanda said, all worked up again from tasting her lover. "Please let me."

"No." Then Olivia gagged her partner, the blonde totally at her mercy. "You will now do what I say."

Amanda just moaned as Olivia applied a vibrator to her clit. The detective screamed as loud as she could into the ball gag.

"You want that, don't you?" the Lieutenant asked. "Scream for me, Amanda. Let the mistress know how much you want her." The vibrator was applied, as well as a few smacks to the inner thighs with a wooden paddle. The blonde was in pure pleasure, but she knew that she would soon be the dominant one. It was the second part of her fantasy, and she trusted Olivia to remember that. Amanda was very close to coming, and after a few minutes of pleasure as well as torment, Olivia pulled down the ball gag and told her,

"You can come now, my pet."

"I'm coming, Mistress!" Amanda screamed, her orgasm flooding her body. She was panting hard by the end, sweat all across her forehead. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too, Amanda." Olivia gave her a kiss, then untied her from the cross.

They held each other for a few moments until Amanda had recovered.

"But now it's my turn," she said and Olivia grinned.

The blonde walked her back and pinned her to the bed and then restrained her with handcuffs. Amanda pulled up Olivia's shirt and bra and then let her mouth explore.

"Amanda, please," the brunette begged, her voice raising higher with each swipe of her girlfriend's tongue. Her tongue dipped lower, until her mouth was all over Olivia's wet folds.

"You taste so good," Amanda replied, her tongue slipping inside. The Lieutenant arched her back, then grabbed a pillow to muffle her moans. It wasn't long before she came hard into Amanda's mouth. Amanda moved quickly while Olivia caught her breath and grabbed one of their favorite toys. Before Olivia could do anything, Amanda was straddling her girlfriend, preparing to enter her with the strap-on Olivia had bought for her once.

"You're so tight for me, Olivia," the detective said, entering her, then kissing her mouth. Their breasts were meshed together and Liv started moaning into Amanda's mouth, cupping her face and running her fingers through her hair. "I shouldn't have to teach you a lesson, should I?" Amanda mumbled.

"No, I've been good," was the response.

Amanda thrust her hips forward, pushing the strap-on fully inside her girlfriend and loving the moans she made. "You will scream for me, Lieutenant."

Olivia did scream, louder than she normally did. But she was close to coming.

"I'm about to…" she said, then came hard around the phallus. "Oh! Yes! I love you so much, Amanda!"

"Me too, Liv. Always," Amanda replied before kissing her sweetly.

Amanda unlocked the handcuffs and set them on the side table. Then she curled up against Olivia's side, stroking her hair. "Thank you for doing this. It's been a fantasy of mine for a while."

"I wanted to make you feel good and give you what you wanted," Olivia whispered, kissing her forehead.

"And you did."

"I think Lucy knows what's up now though," Olivia said with a wide grin. "I asked her to look after Noah, Jessie _and_ Frannie."

"Oops," Amanda giggled and they held each other a little tighter.

The two lovers ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, happy that they had found each other.

*AO*

 **Please leave a review. You would make both of us happy :)**


End file.
